happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Kraken Me Up
You're Kraken Me Up is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the first episode of Internet Season 4, and the 79th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Russell serenades Giggles on a boat ride. We find out just how much of a sucker for love he truly is. Meanwhile, Lumpy fulfills his lifeguard duties and jumps in at the first sign of danger. Will he get sucked into trouble too? The new season of Happy Tree Friends officially kicks into high gear! Expect more episodes, games and even some NEW surprises! Stay tuned… Plot Pop, Cub, Petunia and Lumpy are all at the beach, having fun in the sun and all that. On Lifeguard duty, Lumpy looks through his binoculars and spots Giggles and Russell set out to sea on a boat, lowering an anchor which, unfortunately, lands on a giant Squid, causing it to awaken and get mad. Russell starts strumming on a ukulele, until his hook-hand breaks the strings. Whilst distracted fixing it, the giant Squid grabs onto Giggles' body and head, separating them and places it's tentacle in her head, impersonating her. Unaware of what happened, Russell gives "Giggles" a flower, while he kisses her. However, the tentacle forces some of Russell's skin off, taking him by surprise. Under the boat, another tentacle pushes out the cork covering a small hole on the bottom of the boat, grabs Russell's wooden leg and pulls him through the hole. Lumpy witnesses this and jumps off his lifeguard chair to go to duty, accidentally killing Petunia in the process, with Cub, who buried Pop, noticing her severed head, wondering about it. Before Lumpy can reach the boat, it is pulled underwater, and Lumpy dives in to save him. However, when he returns back to the beach, he only brings the giant Squid's tentacle (the same one with Giggles' severed head) and blows into Giggles' "Mouth", which the giant Squid holds on to and cuts off skin from his mouth. The tentacle then proceeds to attack Lumpy. Back at his house, we see a Lumpy with lots of skin removed from him with a cup of coffee. He has the tentacle in his possible hospital bed, still thinking Giggles is alive. He also has a severed head of Cub (thanks to the giant Squid) in a baby's bed, with it acting like it's weeping. Lumpy then feeds the tentacle milk. Moral "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its meant to be." Injuries #Patches of Russell's skin is ripped off by the suction cups on the squid's tentacles. #Lumpy has identical injuries. Deaths #Giggles is beheaded by a giant squid. #Petunia is decapitated by Lumpy. #Russell is forced through a hole in his boat and likely drowns in the ocean. #Cub is killed by the giant squid. (Death not shown) Goofs *Although Russell appears in this episode, he is missing at the opening. *Lumpy appears in both Starring and feauring role. *The rope of the anchor is missing, as we see the awaken squid get furious. *Lumpy has his teeth in his snout near his nosetrils, but in All Flocked Up he has only bones in his snout. *Despite having lost his head, Cub, is somehow manipulated by the squid into crying. *Lumpy's mouth was on the Squid's suction cup when he was resusitating Giggles, therefore his snout shouldn't have been ripped off. *When Russell was dragged by the squid through a hole in the ship, the ship seems to be larger. Gallery Kraken-thumb-206x116.jpg|Lifeguard Lumpy to the rescue! You're_Kraken_me_up_Beach.png|Pop just never learns. truffles umbrella.PNG|Truffles behind the umbrella. Lammy with cuddles.jpg|Look at how shocked these two are YKMU Truffles.png|And now he's not. Trivia * When this episode was released, the previous episode was still in production, likely because the game based upon it was still being made. * The title is a pun in the phrase "You're Crackin' me Up" * The title of this episode is similar to the title of the episode You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *Truffles appears behind an umbrella after Lumpy lowers his binoculars. *This episode features Petunia's first death since Breaking Wind and her first on-screen since Royal Flush. *As mentioned in this episode's description, this marks a new season (4th season) of Happy Tree Friends. *Russell is responsible for Giggles' and his death. *Since this is the 4th season, Giggles is the first character to die in the 4th season. *This is the second time (even if he is dead) that Cub is seen with a baby bottle, the first time was in Bottled Up Inside. *Petunia's death is similar to giggles death in Helping Helps And Breaking Wind. *Lammy again appears without Flaky. *Though not a Love Bite or a Valentine special, this episode is the second to explore the relationship between Giggles and Russell, after Sea of Love. *Much like trailer videos for Bottled Up Inside and No Time Like the Present, this episode's trailer spoils a character's injury. *Somehow, the trailer for this episode has the scenes arranged in some way that the actual episode looks different. The trailer shows the first scene of the actual episode, yet Lumpy instantly discovers the injured Russell and quickly goes into the sea to rescue him, without showing him decapitating Petunia and Russell's boat sinking. *This is the second time that Mr. Pickles is normal throughout his appearance, the first time was in The Chokes On You. *The background is similar to Water Way to Go (albeit with blue sky and sea instead of peach sky and purple sea). *Russell's death is similar to Handy's death in No Time Like the Present. *Like real squids, The Giant Squid shows intelligence, when it manipulates the severed heads of Giggles and Cub to lure its targets, Russell and Lumpy, respectively. *This is the second time for Pop to bring Cub to a beach only for it to go wrong. Ironically in the latter episode Pop buried Cub while in this episode is vice-versa. *This is the first time that Lammy is seen directly with Cuddles. *This is the first time Lammy is seen with another character that isn't Giggles, Petunia and Flaky. *Season 3 unlike season 1 and 2 has only 25 episodes instead of 27. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4